Colombia
. Modern Age The government was unable or unwilling to provide the citizens with food, healthcare, schooling and water, thus local cocaine dealer El Caiman built wells and provided the services, not distributing the drug in his turf - at least that was El Caiman's version. The drug was then distributed to the United States of America.During the Evolutionary War, Bogota was raided by the Eliminators, armored agents of the High Evolutionary who wanted to stop the drug for their own reasons, caring little about collateral damage to the civil population. Their attack coincidentally found Punisher there, tracking El Caiman. Punisher and El Caiman reluctantly allied against these hi-tech assassins, and they managed to stop them, but El Caiman was killed. Explosa was the only known member of the Bogota Cell of the Brotherhood. When their headquarters was raided by US military agents, she blew up the complex, leaving her fate unknown. Juan Carlos Valencia a Colombian cartel boss daughter Juliana informed him it was discovered she had a rare type of cancer. Juan Carlos spent most of his fortune in an auction for the Extremis virus, which, if programmed properly, would save Juliana. As soon as he was informed Iron Man was looking for the Extremis kits sold in that auction, Valencia hired the criminals Living Laser, Vibro, and Firebrand to protect him in case Stark tried to get to the kit. When Iron Man arrived at his mansion and was barely slowed down by the hired thugs, he confronted Juan Carlos, who explained to him the situation, and that he only wanted his daughter's survival. Stark agreed to help him reconfigure the Extremis to guarantee Juliana's survival, in exchange Juan Carlos was imprisoned. Alternative Realities The Humorverse (Earth-9047) In Earth-9047, The Pulverizer travelled to the Colombian juhgles tracking evil Don Druglordo. During the trip, he encounter and teamed-up with Wolverweenie|, also tracking Druglord, who insisted they were in some country called Costa Lottamoola. They never settled that point, but they worked together to advance through the jungle and affect the ecosystem; the Pulverizer also lost his Warwagon in a bog. In any case, the Revengers defeated Druglordo and their minions before Pulverizer and Wolverweenie could. Earth-199999 Elena Rodriguez was an Inhuman who underwent Terrigenesis after eating fish contaminated with Terrigen. As a result of her change, Elena was given the ability to briefly move at in inhumanly fast speed before snapping back to the place she activated her speed burst a moment later.After discovering her new enhancement, Elena decided to use it to fight the corrupt Colombian police. She stole an arsenal of their weapons from out of the back of a police van; however, the theft attracted the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., an American organization hunting down and apprehending Inhumans who abused their powers. She kidnapped the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie and sent her cousin, Francisco, to dispose of the guns. The rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team found Mack and apprehended Elena, but they soon concluded that they had misjudged her. Upon learning that her cousin had been killed by the Colombian police she agreed to ally herself with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in a mission to rescue two of their own from the corrupt police, and quickly earned the agents' trust. Agent Daisy Johnson decided Elena could stay in Colombia, but with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s supervision. Lincoln was sent to pick Elena to assemble the Secret Warriors and save the rest of the team from Hydra. | PointsOfInterest = * Bogota (capital) * Little Caesar | Residents = * List of Colombians | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colombia }} Category:Caribbean Sea Category:Andes Mountains Category:Amazon Jungle Category:Colombia